


El otro Castiel

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1901 vessel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Canon Universe, Coda, Female Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Love Confessions, M/M, episode: s13e17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Dean atravesó el portal al otro mundo y allí se encuentra con Castiel apocalíptico.





	El otro Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un coda, fue escrito antes de que apareciera el Castiel apocalíptico en la serie, así que es mi propia versión de como estaba Cas en el universo alternativo.

 

Castiel observaba las luces distantes de la batalla. Había abandonado su puesto mucho antes de que el apocalipsis comenzara. Con dolor, vio morir a sus hermanos a manos de sus hermanos. Por años observó cómo la humanidad fue arrasada sin piedad, la obra más amada de su padre, llevada al borde de la extinción. Pero esa no era su guerra.

Súbitamente una sensación de anhelo inundó su mente. No era exactamente una plegaria, pero alguien estaba pronunciando su nombre. Hacía más de un siglo que ningún humano llamaba a Castiel por su nombre.

 _"Quisiera que Castiel esté aquí."_  Esta vez sintió un golpe en el pecho, como una puñalada. Se miró pero no había heridas, en su lugar, un delgado cordón de gracia había aparecido y se extendía ondulante, perdiéndose en el horizonte. El cabello y los restos andrajosos de sus ropas se arremolinaban con el viento, pero la línea de luz se mantenía inamovible. Castiel desplegó sus alas negras y estrelladas como la noche, y se lanzó al vuelo siguiendo el sendero luminoso.

—Tendríamos que haber traído a tu ángel — protestó Ketch mientras desenterraba una espada ángel del cuerpo que yacía a sus pies.

—No es  _mi_  ángel —respondió Dean cortante reanudando la marcha — . Y ya basta de eso. Mantente en silencio o te coseré la boca como a Gabriel. ¿Capisci?

—Capisci —murmuró Ketch con una sonrisa burlona —. Pero a mí no me engañas, Winchester. He conocido muchos ángeles y ese ángel te mira con devoción. Como si fueras  _Dios en la Tierra_  —insistió el ex Hombre de Letras.

—Cas es mi amigo, somos familia —dijo con voz ronca. Sabía que Ketch tenía un buen punto, que lo que había entre ellos muchas veces era más que amistad o lealtad, pero por ningún motivo iba a admitirlo, no en voz alta, y mucho menos a Ketch. El ingles no volvió a insistir, solo maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a guardar silencio.

Dean sabía que venir solo con este imbécil era la mejor opción, de esta forma Sam y Cas estaban a salvo en el bunker, pero luego del tercer encuentro con ángeles, comenzaba a pensar que se había apresurado a pasar por el portal. ¿Qué tal si no regresaba? ¿Qué tal si moría allí? Se había despedido de Sam, o algo así, pero ¿y Cas? Ni siquiera lo había llamado por teléfono. Seguramente ya estaría de regreso y furioso por saber que Dean se fue sin él. Sintió que la nostalgia lo invadía. Se había ido sin decir adiós.

"Castiel, lo lamento." Pensó. No era una plegaria, era inútil orar ¿verdad? Cas no lo oiría desde esta otra dimensión. "Quisiera que Castiel esté aquí." Sacudió la cabeza para terminar con esa línea de pensamiento, debía concentrarse, estaban en territorio hostil.

No habían dado ni diez pasos luego de la definitivamente  _no plegaria_  de Dean cuando vieron una esfera de fuego aproximarse a toda velocidad. Buscaron refugio tras unas rocas y esperaron con las armas listas para disparar balas de ángel. A cinco metros de su posición, el bólido impactó contra el suelo arenoso levantando una densa nube de polvo. Vieron una silueta oscura replegar unas alas enormes hasta desaparecer en su espalda. La figura avanzó hacia ellos y lentamente se volvió más y más visible.

Una morena con el cabello semi recogido y revuelto por el viento emergió de la bruma y caminó serena pero decididamente hacia ellos. Tenía una espada ángel en la mano derecha y una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. Mientras avanzaba, varios relámpagos iluminaron la noche.

Ketch estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie para atacar, pero Dean se lo impidió. Algo en ella le resultaba familiar. Iba vestida de negro, llevaba un chaleco antibalas al igual que todos los ángeles que habían visto, pero no usaba el uniforme militar como el resto de ellos. Su vestimenta se veía desgastada y llevaba un saco largo color beige que parecía haber sido un vestido antiguo del que ya no quedaba casi nada.

El ángel se detuvo a escasa distancia y se mantuvo en silencio, observando a Dean con unos ojos azules y penetrantes. Conocía esa mirada. La conocía muy bien. Guiado por una corazonada, Dean se puso en movimiento. Muy lentamente se incorporó en su sitio, bajando su arma. Ketch lo miraba desde el escondite como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

El ángel le mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear por varios segundos. Dean podía sentir sus palpitaciones acelerarse cada vez más. Temía haberse equivocado. Estar viendo cosas que no estaban allí. Pero entonces la mujer entrecerró los ojos, apretó las cejas frunciendo la nariz, y torció la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Cas? —preguntó Dean con alivio mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios por primera vez desde que entraron a este mundo infernal. Castiel inclinó la cabeza aún más.

***

Sam y Castiel aguardaban impacientes en la biblioteca. El arcángel Gabriel, ahora ya limpio y con ropas nuevas, roía un chocolate agazapado en un rincón oscuro no muy lejos de ellos.

—Debería entrar a buscarlo —dijo Cas mirando con desconfianza la grieta interdimensional que flotaba en el medio de la sala. Sam se refregó con cansancio los ojos antes de contestar.

—No, Cas. Ya hablamos de esto. ¿Quieres que Dean regrese, no te encuentre y  _me asesine_? —dijo Sam exasperado. Castiel miró al techo dramáticamente.

—Sólo faltan dos horas para que el portal se cierre, Sam ¿Qué tal si no logra llegar a tiempo? — respondió preocupado. La determinación de Sam de no permitirle entrar a buscar a Dean estaba comenzando a enfadarlo.

—Dean sabe cuidarse solo, Cas —dijo Sam cortante volviendo a su lectura. Castiel estaba a punto de seguir discutiendo cuando la luz que emitía la grieta se intensificó captando la atención de ambos hombres.

La primera en regresar fue Mary. Al verla, Sam saltó de su sitio y se apresuró a rodearla con sus brazos. Casi de inmediato Jack apareció detrás. Esta vez fue Castiel quien reaccionó para recibir al recién llegado. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos y el portal volvió a brillar. Pero en lugar de Dean, el que lo atravesó fue Ketch. No hubo abrazos para Ketch. El ingles se hizo a un lado y tomó asiento en la mesa frente a ellos. Mary, luego de saludar a Castiel y dar una mirada extraña al arcángel en el rincón, siguió su camino hacia las duchas. Jack se entretuvo mirando de cerca a Gabriel. Pasaron cinco, diez, 30 segundos, y nadie más aparecía por el portal.

—¿Y Dean? —preguntó Castiel a nadie en particular, sin quitar la vista de la luz interdimensional, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más —. ¿Dónde está Dean? —demandó autoritario esta vez mirando a Ketch.

—Venía detrás de mí. Seguramente se detuvo para despedirse —dijo con una sonrisa burlona —.   Ya aparecerá. Paciencia, ángel —y diciendo esto, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Castiel y Sam se miraron desconcertados, no tenían idea de a qué se refería con  _"despedirse"_  ¿Despedirse de quien? Sam se encogió de hombros como respuesta a la pregunta que Cas no había formulado y luego se volteó para interrogar a Jack, pero éste ya se había ido de la biblioteca. Ambos hombres se quedaron observando en silencio la luz de la grieta que ya había comenzado a cerrarse. Dos minutos. Parecía una eternidad. Finalmente volvió a parpadear y Dean apareció parado a unos pasos de distancia. Ambos respiraron aliviados y Sam se acercó para abrazarlo murmurando "Maldición, Dean." Castiel se quedó de pie a su lado observándolo con detenimiento, escaneando posibles heridas.

—¿Qué? ¿Me extrañaron? —bromeó el cazador mientras dejaba el bolso sobre la mesa.

—Imbécil —dijo Sam con una sonrisa, dándole un empujoncito en el hombro.

—Perra —respondió su hermano automáticamente guiñándole un ojo. Finalmente fijó su atención en Castiel. Sopesó la posibilidad de volver a acercarse y abrazarlo, pero el momento había pasado. Tragó saliva y se mojó los labios —. Ey, Cas. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —preguntó haciendo un ademán en dirección a la otra sala. Castiel frunció el ceño desorientado por la pregunta y murmuró  _"Por supuesto."_  Sam miró cómo el par se alejaba en dirección a la cocina y decidió que lo mejor sería darles espacio. Se acomodó las mangas ya arremangadas de la camisa y se dirigió hacia Gabriel para ocuparse de él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Cas una vez que llegaron a la cocina desierta del bunker. Dean tenía algunos cortes menores en una ceja y en el labio inferior, pero nada de gravedad, por lo que hizo un ademán para darle a entender que no necesitaba que lo cure —. Sam no me permitió ir a buscarte —soltó dando una mirada de reproche hacia el pasillo.

—Hizo bien —dijo Dean con determinación. Pero esa seguridad no duró mucho, y dudó antes de continuar hablando. Buscó la mirada de Cas y respiró profundo para darse valor —. De todos modos, me encontraste.   —Castiel torció la cabeza hacia un costado sin entender —. Bueno, una versión tuya me encontró —aclaró ya sin poder mantener el contacto visual.

—Dices que... ¡Por Dios, Dean! ¡¿Te ataqué?! —preguntó horrorizado Castiel —.  ¿¿Te hice daño?? —insistió tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo de arriba abajo como si pudiera haberse escapado alguna herida que no había visto antes.

—No, no, nada de eso, Cas —dijo Dean riendo y retirando sus manos con cuidado. Y si sostuvo las manos de su amigo por más tiempo del necesario, era asunto suyo y de nadie más —. De hecho, nos ayudaste. Bueno,  _ella_  nos ayudó. Era una especie de  _renegada_  o algo así —concluyó resaltando las palabras y buscando la reacción de su amigo.

—¿Renegada? ¿No estaba con los demás ángeles? —Cas no se veía sorprendido, nada de todo lo que había dicho lo había sorprendido en realidad.

—No, andaba sola por el mundo, al estilo  _Kung Fu._ —Dean soltó una risita por la referencia, Cas asentía en silencio, pensativo—. Fue extraño verte así, ¿sabes? —El ángel le dio una mirada interrogativa —. Mujer, quiero decir —aclaró encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

—Seguramente en ese universo conservé mi antiguo recipiente —dijo Castiel y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios al recordarla. Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido —Su nombre era Clarice, es un antepasado de Jimmy Novak. —Dean pensó que eso explicaba el parecido, ojos azules, cabello oscuro, incluso la forma de su boca era similar—. Interesante. Tal vez la gran diferencia entre nuestros universos sea las decisiones que tomamos. Recuerdo haber sido tentado para conservar el recipiente, toda mi guarnición lo hizo, pero yo preferí regresar al Cielo. —Cas estaba comenzando a divagar, y aunque era interesante saber más sobre su vida pre-Winchester, Dean tenía temas a los que quería llegar, así que carraspeó para interrumpirlo.

—Sí, bueno, como sea. Lo extraño fue  _cómo_  nos encontraste —dijo enfatizando las palabras para captar su atención. Lo consiguió, Castiel lo miraba ahora siguiendo cada uno de sus gestos —. Tú... quiero decir,  _ella_  dijo que de pronto apareció esta especie de  _cordón de gracia_  que la guió hasta mí. —Dean seguía describiendo lo que ella le había explicado que veía, pero Castiel había dejado de escuchar. Se había quedado petrificado luego de oír "cordón de gracia" ¿Dean compartía lazo con ese otro Castiel? ¿Cómo era eso posible? —. Cas. Ey, Cas —dijo Dean chasqueando los dedos enfrente de su cara. Castiel volvió a enfocar la mirada en el rostro pecoso de su amigo —. ¿Tú también ves el lazo? Quiero decir, ¿ _literalmente ves un lazo_? —preguntó gesticulando entre ambos, yendo desde su plexo solar hasta el de Castiel pero sin tocarlo. Cas tragó con fuerza y respondió en un susurro "Si, Dean." El cazador se quedó observando a su amigo por un momento, asintiendo en silencio, y luego cambió de tema — . ¿Puedes creer que te reconocí al instante? —dijo sonriendo orgulloso. Castiel lo miró ahora genuínamente sorprendido y Dean soltó una risa dando una palmada en su hombro.

—Compartías lazo con ella —dijo Castiel. No era una pregunta. Dean lo observó con detenimiento antes de responder. Cas se veía preocupado, no hacía contacto visual y sus cejas estaban más juntas que de costumbre.

—Sí —respondió finalmente el cazador —. Ella dijo que se debía a que hay gracia tuya en mí. Bueno, ella dijo  _"hay gracia mía en ti"_ , pero tú me entiendes —explicó con una risita nerviosa. Cas evitaba su mirada adrede, mirando un punto fijo en su hombro izquierdo.

—Respóndeme algo, Dean —dijo con voz ronca, a lo que Dean respondió con un  _"Claro"_  casi inaudible —. Dime la verdad, sea cual sea. ¿Te acostaste con ella? —Sus ojos parecían lanzar chispas cuando al fin alzó la vista.

—No, Cas —aseguró Dean.

—¿La besaste? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Claro que no —volvió a negar el cazador —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ketch dijo que te estabas "despidiendo" —explicó haciendo las comillas en el aire —. No lo sé, Dean, él usó un tono extraño. Y luego tú dices que compartías lazo con ella.   —Castiel cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz, un gesto que había adoptado de Dean —. Todos habían regresado y tú tardaste una eternidad en pasar por el portal. Mira si es así, yo lo entiendo, puedes decírmelo. Ella, Clarice, era  _tu tipo_. Yo...yo... lo entiendo. —Dean alzó las manos para callarlo.

—Sólo estábamos hablando. Ella tenía algunas preguntas. Por eso demoré, pero nada sucedió entre nosotros, lo juro por Sammy —dijo cruzando su corazón en señal de juramento.

—¿Preguntas?—repitió intrigado Castiel torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Dean al verlo.

—Ella quería saber si habías caído. Y si —Dudó por un momento. De acuerdo, iba a hacer esto, era ahora o nunca —... si habías caído por  _mí._  —Dean sabía que comenzaba a ruborizarse furiosamente, pero la cocina del bunker estaba en penumbras y confió en que fuera la oscuridad suficiente como para que no se note demasiado.

—Entiendo —respondió Cas y apretó la mandíbula, nervioso.

—Yo... le dije que sí. Que hasta donde sabía, gran parte de la responsabilidad de tu caída es mía. Quise explicarle sobre los ángeles conspirando por el Apocalipsis, pero ella no estaba interesada en los detalles. Me preguntó entonces si tenías sentimientos.   —Castiel tragó saliva y se mantuvo en silencio. Dean se mojó los labios antes de continuar hablando —. Le-le dije que sí y ella... —Sentía la boca seca. Su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho, pero debía seguir adelante, ya había llegado hasta aquí. Dio un suspiro corto y se obligó a continuar —. Ella me preguntó si tus sentimientos... eran...  _correspondidos_... —Con cada pregunta Dean había ido bajando un poco más el tono de voz, y terminó hablando en un susurro ronco que a cualquiera le hubiera costado trabajo comprender, pero que Castiel oía a la perfección.

—¿Y qué le respondiste? —preguntó Cas luego de observarlo en silencio por varios segundos.

—Q-que sí —siseó Dean con labios temblorosos. La mirada de Castiel fue recobrando vida a medida que su cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de oír. Cuando al fin alzó las cejas y sonrió, Dean lo rodeó con sus brazos enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. La piel fresca de Castiel se sentía helada en contraste con su rostro en llamas, pero ya no importaba —. Lamento haberme ido sin avisarte —dijo sin moverse de su sitio. Cas suspiró. Tenía su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Dean, en el mismo sitio donde solía estar la cicatriz, y con la otra mano acariciaba suavemente su mandíbula. Dean se incorporó despacio, dejando el peso de su cabeza en la palma de Cas, soltó finalmente el abrazo, acunó el rostro de su ángel entre sus manos y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Dean besó a Castiel por primera vez en la oscuridad de la cocina del bunker, lentamente, con el cansancio del día agotador resonando en cada músculo. Cas le devolvió el beso feliz, con su familia completa, en su hogar.

Epilogo

—¡Aguarda, aguarda! —exclamó Dean de pronto rompiendo el beso que llevaba varios minutos ininterrumpidos. Castiel emitió un sonido que podía interpretarse como una queja pero hizo lo que le pedía —. Tengo algo para ti. Un obsequio del  _otro Cas_  —dijo mientras comenzaba a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos. Le dio la espalda por un momento y cuando volvió a mirarlo sostenía ambas manos cerradas en alto —. Adivina en que mano está. —Jugó risueño, pero Cas lo miró molesto, luego bajó la vista a las manos, y escogió una. Dean rió nuevamente y abrió la otra. Sobre la palma de su mano brillaba una pequeña botella de vidrio.

—¿Eso es...? —comenzó a preguntar Castiel, pero ya sabía la respuesta —. ¡Mi gracia! —Una sonrisa enorme se había dibujado en su rostro al tiempo que tomaba el pequeño recipiente.

—Técnicamente, es gracia del  _otro Castiel_. Pero ella dijo que era la misma gracia. Dijo que podía servir para ayudarte a sanar tus alas. Sólo se sacó un poco, pero como ella jamás cayó y Metatrón nunca lanzó el hechizo allí, su gracia está completa —explicó Dean mientras Cas destapaba la botella.

Castiel estaba llevando el frasco a su boca, miró alrededor y se detuvo.

—No puedo hacer esto aquí. Cuando reciba la gracia habrá una especie de explosión.

—¡Hazlo ya! —lo animó Dean obligándolo a levantar la botella nuevamente. Cas rió y obedeció. Cuando el vidrio tocó su labio inferior, una hebra de luz se deslizó en una curva entrando por su boca. Dean se apartó varios pasos y se protegió los ojos con el brazo, todo Castiel había comenzado a brillar. La energía que desprendió casi tira a Dean al suelo. Las cacerolas, platos y tazas volaron por los aires y el estruendo fue terrible. Cuando la luz se disipó, Cas llamó a Dean por su nombre. Éste miró al ángel frente a él, los ojos de Castiel aún brillaban y las sombras de sus enormes alas se proyectaban en las paredes. Enormes y saludables alas de ángel.

Dean se apresuró a rodearlo con sus brazos y volvieron a besarse entre risas. En eso estaban cuando todos en el bunker llegaron desde ambas entradas de la sala para averiguar qué había sido esa explosión.

—¡Dean! ¡Pero qué...! —Sam no completó la oración al entrar y ver el desastre y a su hermano y su mejor amigo en el centro de todo eso, besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Al escuchar la voz de Sam, Dean rompió el beso y miró alrededor. Todos los estaban mirando desconcertados.

—Es  _mi_  cocina, y la destruyo  _cuando yo quiera_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba esto, ok? 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado! si les gustó comenten y den kudos :3  
> Muchas gracias por leer!!!  
> http://carolinasacco.tumblr.com/


End file.
